


John's Star

by Lamo_Lukas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BBC, Gay, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moriarty - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamo_Lukas/pseuds/Lamo_Lukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's girlfriend dumps him for "no apparent reason" after a wonderful evening. After feeling doubtful of ever finding the "perfect girl" again, John wishes on a star to find true love, if that really exists. And that star is Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lestracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestracle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When You Wish Upon A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885794) by [lestracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestracle/pseuds/lestracle). 



> This is my first work on this website ( I used Wattpad before ) and this is inspired by lestracle 's story called When You Wish Upon a Star and is absolutely fabulous. This is just how John wishes on a star instead of Sherlock wishing on a star. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 

Have you ever wished on a star? Or just admired the stars in the sky? John Watson did, and continues to do so this very day. He had begun when he was around 7 years old, wishing for a toy maybe or something like that. On rare occasions it worked but most of the time it hadn't. One day though...one day it was different. 

John was around 16 when him and his girlfriend were at his house. She decided to take all her built up anger out on John and told him that he was the worst boyfriend that ever lived and that he deserved to die alone. The poor teenager had no idea where this came from. Usually she is a calm, laid back person. When he tried calming her down, she slapped him across the face without a care then dumped him, leaving him to be alone. John was hurt mentally and physically, more than he ever had been before. Hot tears threatened to come out as he sat on the window sill. He looked up at the sky and spotted a dim, yet noticeable star. He swallowed down his tears and thought exactly what to say. 

"I wish I would be truly loved." John then began crying into his hands. 

In the sky, a dim star named Sherlock was there, waiting to be wished on. It felt like forever just floating in the galaxy to hear something. Then he heard the voice of a weeping boy, "I wish I would be truly loved." Sherlock grinned and instantly accepted the wish. The star fell from the sky and slowly formed into a 16 year old boy to fit in of course. He appeared in a small house that he was able to stay in for the time being. 

"So my duty now is to find this John Watson and help him find love, right?" he asks himself and thought about how John looked. He grinned a little to himself then decided to wait to talk to him at school the next morning. 

 

John woke up the next morning feeling a little hopeless. He took a deep breath before stepping out of bed and changing himself into a nice beige sweater. 

"Just...one more day...if I survive today...then I'll stay..." he mumbled to himself. He finished dressing himself and soon, he was at school. Or hell. Same thing. He walked through the halls quietly and noticed a new fellow in the hallway. He looked almost like an angel dressed in dark clothing with a large belstaff coat with a tight purple shirt underneath. He had chocolate curls with sharp cheekbones that made him even more attractive. 

John felt a blush spread across his cheeks the moment he saw him, but quickly moved passed him. _I'm not gay...._ he thought. The moment John passed the mysterious man, his eyes seemed to pierce John through his soul. Quickly, he stopped John by putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"John Watson?" he asks, his eyes widening a little with what seemed to be excitement. But his face was very apathetic. John nods slowly, his eyes squinting from confusion. The other held out a hand to him. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. New to the school. I'd like to be your friend." 

Within a few months, they became close friends. John found out how intelligent Sherlock was and Sherlock continued to remind himself of his duty without exposing who he truly was. He tried finding John a girlfriend, and when John was with someone else, Sherlock would find himself, looking away or grumbling to himself. 

Around a year later, John and Sherlock were at Sherlock's home, sitting on the couch. 

"...and as I told her before, she was wrong. Ms. Hudson didn't believe me then plugged the numbers in and found out I was right all along." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I can't stand old ladies." John bursted into laughter as he laid back into the couch. Sherlock noticed how cute John's laugh was and couldn't help but have his lips curve into a grin. Once John calmed down, they stared into each other's eyes for a period of time, longer than they normally would have. Then John quickly looked down. Something was bothering him and Sherlock could tell, but stayed quiet.

"Why do you try to get me with _someone else_ when you hate seeing me with _someone else_?" he asks softly and glanced up at Sherlock. The other froze for a moment, not really knowing the answer. John sighed softly. "You introduce me to someone, then look away or cringe when you see us together holding hands or laughing or...Sherlock, I want to know." 

"I...I don't know..." Sherlock mumbled and looked down at his hands nervously, but maintained a straight face. John bit his lip as he watched his friend. Carefully, he placed a hand on the side of Sherlock's cheek. In response, his cheeks turned red and he quickly looked back at John. 

"You really don't know...?" John smiled softly at him. "For a smart man, you don't know...Well, the day we met, I was planning to kill myself but...I changed my plans when I met you. Because you made me feel...feel loved..." John blushed as he said this and continued looking into Sherlock's mint-green eyes. The other soon realized what they had between them. Realized how he made John's wish come true. _Realized_ he loved John. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and planted his lips onto John's, his body slowly melting into his. He seemed to glow as he moved closer to the other. John smiled and kissed him back in a slow, passionate pace. John was happy to finally have found the one. Finally feel loved, even if it was another man. He enjoyed this far more than any other girl he had met. And Sherlock...well Sherlock knew that they were soulmates, and truly fell for John.

* * *

A few months past and John and Sherlock are still happily together even after their fights about having thumbs in John's fridge because his parents would question it, then Sherlock uses the excuse of "it's for an experiment". One night Sherlock and John were cuddling in John's bed with the taller male on the bottom with his lean arms draped around John's waist. Sherlock was quieter than usual, and it scared John a little. _This has been happening for a few days now...is Sherlock losing feelings for me?_ John asked himself which only worsened his fear. Sherlock felt John shudder and instinctively rubbed his arms.

"Are you cold, John? I can fetch a blanket.." Sherlock said as he was about to get up then remembered John was still on top of him. John shook his head and snuggled closer into his chest.

"No, no, I'm fine, but..."

"But? But what? Is it me? I made sure there weren't any limbs in the fridge-" John let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm not talking about that, Sherlock...I'm talking about you being too quiet lately with your thinking face...it scares me a little..." John admitted with a blush and looked away from the other as he kept his head rested on his chest. Sherlock sighed softly.

"I can't hide it from you, can I? Well...I'm your star." John let out a laugh and looked at Sherlock.

"What does that mean? Sometimes, Sherlock, I always wonder what's on your mind..." John laughed with a sigh at the end. But Sherlock kept a serious face. John soon lot his smile. "You're serious?" Sherlock nodded slowly.

"Almost 2 years ago, the day before you met me, your girlfriend dumped you and you wished on a star that you were to be truly loved. The star you wished for was me." John's eyes widen a little and he stared at Sherlock in silence. The taller male sighed and looked away. "I understand if you believe I'm some sort of nut case or something, but pl-"

"Oh I already know you're a nut case, Sherlock. And that's how I like my stars." John grinned at Sherlock reassuringly as he seemed to be worried through his apathetic face. Sherlock blushed and they both laughed the night away. John had already knew there was something inhuman about Sherlock but never could put a finger on it until now. But even though he is not human, nothing could change his feelings for the illuminating angel that fell from the beautiful night sky for him. And the same would be said about Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 


End file.
